banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrow Bloodline
Just as knowledge of the harrow has passed from generation to generation since time immemorial, so too has a deep spiritual connection to the otherworldly forces bound by the harrow passed through the ages. Your connection to the mysterious deck grants you magical power over the cards of the harrow, visions of the future, and the ability to call down ephemeral forces. Your connection to the harrow gives you uncanny insight into both the future and the motivations of mortals. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a divination spell that requires a percentage roll, add 5 to the result of your roll. In addition, you can roll the percentage dice twice and use the result you prefer. Your maximum percentage chance of receiving a meaningful and accurate reply for divination spells is 100%, instead of the usual 90%. Abilities Twisted Fortune (Sp) At 1st level, you can use your supernatural insight to hijack the fortunes of a single target within 30 feet. For 1 round, the target becomes confused and cannot directly control its actions (Will negates). Once a creature has been affected by twisted fortune, it is immune to the ability’s effects for 24 hours. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Cha modifier. See It Coming (Su) At 3rd level, you gain a +1 luck bonus on the saving throw type of your choice (Fortitude, Reflex, or Will). As a full-round action, you can change which saving throw your luck bonus applies to. At 7th level and every 4 levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1, to a maximum of +5 at 19th level. Invoke the Harrow (Su) At 9th level, you can draw a random harrow card from a complete harrow deck you own as a standard action and channel the aspects of the card into your body. You take on superficial traits featured on the card and gain a +4 enhancement bonus to the ability score associated with the card’s suit. You can invoke the harrow for a number of minutes per day equal to your sorcerer level; the duration need not be continuous, but it must be used in 1-minute increments. Harrowed Home (Sp) At 15th level, your otherworldly connection is so strong that your subconscious cleaves off a small portion of the Harrowed Realm for use as your own private sanctuary. Your harrowed home is created the first time you use this ability, and is decorated as a garish reflection of your personality. Thereafter, you always visit this same home. You can place a portal to your harrowed home once every 24 hours, but placing a new portal destroys the previous one, and you can not move the entrance while you are inside. As long as you are not in your harrowed home, time ceases to pass for anything and anyone still in your pocket dimension; creatures cannot move, objects do not decay, and everything remains exactly the same as you left it the last time you visited the plane. Time continues as normal whenever you are inside your harrowed home. This ability is otherwise identical to mage’s magnificent mansion. Kin to the Old Tales (Su) At 20th level, your soul becomes host to the otherworldly energies of the harrow. You gain DR 10/cold iron and immunity to curses, paralysis, and sleep. You can always act in the surprise round of combat, and you cannot be caught flat-footed. You gain unlimited use of your invoke the harrow ability. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited